Wet Jeans & Ass Grabs
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: STORY IS NOW READABLE. Sorry about that. *This is a co-written fanfiction I wrote with vicky30312. It is Wincest, meaning boyxboy. If you don't like it, turn back now.** "Excuse me?" Sam asks, his eyebrows raised. "You think I'm happy all the time?" He can't believe what he's hearing. "You think any of this has been easy on me? He's... he was my Dad too, Dean!"


**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I haven't been posting or writing in so long. I'm glad that I was able to co-write this fanfiction to get back into writing! (: **

**It is, big shocker, Wincest. So if you don't like it, don't read it. I hope you guys enjoy it ^.^**

"Dammit Sammy. I need a cold beer like now. That was the worst hunt we have had in a long time." Dean groans as the two brothers walk into The Roadhouse. Ellen is busy with some customers but smiles as she sees the boys entering. They both take a seat at the bar and wait for Ellen to be finished, but Jo pops out from the back.

She gives the two a grin. "Sam. Dean." She greets, nodding towards each man. She makes her way over to them, a white rag in one hand and a notepad in the other. She slips the notepad, as well as her pencil, into her back pocket, placing her hand on her hip. "It's been awhile since we've seen you two around." She comments, her tone teasing. "Too good for us now?"

"You know what hunting's like." Sam says, running a hand through his hair. "It's so much harder now that it's just the two of us." He adds, the death of their father still fresh in their minds. He moves his eyes to look at his older brother before looking back at Jo.

Dean drops his gaze from Sam, it's still hard to think about. "Uh Yeah." Dean croaks. He clears his throat and tries again. "The case we just were on was crazy. We will be covered in the scent of guts for weeks after this. So how about two beers?"

Jo tenses herself as the topic shifts, feeling guilty now. "Sure thing, guys." She replies in a slightly smaller voice, heading off to the back. Luckily, it's not too busy at this time of day and the only other customers are being taken care of by her mother. She chews on the inside of her cheek as she grabs two cold beers. She pauses though on the other side of the door, looking out the small window at the two brothers.

"You couldn't have been a little bit nicer?" Sam huffs out, smacking Dean's muscular upper arm lightly. "You seemed so cold towards her. You didn't even ask her how she's been." He adds, a slight frown on his lips.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Dean exclaims. "I just… I just don't want to talk about it. " he grumbles, side eyeing his brother. "It's not like we can all be Mr. Happy-go-lucky all the time Sam. I'm just tired." He crosses his arms defensively and starts to pick at his cuticles.

"Excuse me?" Sam asks, his eyebrows raised. "You think I'm happy all the time?" He can't believe what he's hearing. "You think _any_ of this has been easy on me? He's… he was my Dad too, Dean!" He whisper shouts, not wanting to draw too many eyes towards them. "And I _never_ even wanted to get back into hunting."

Dean freezes. He knows he is the only reason that Sam got back into the life. He knows he hates it. His shoulders slump in defeat. "...You know you can always leave whenever you want. I don't want to force you to stay with me." he whispers.

"And you know that's bullshit." Sam replies, not even missing a beat. "I can't just leave you, and you know that." He mumbles, his eyes still connected with Dean's. "If-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence, noticing Jo making her way back over.

"Two ice cold bees." Jo says, placing each one on a coaster. "Can I get anything else for you two?" She offers. "We recently added salad to our menu for a certain special hunter." She adds, a slight smirk on her lips as she eyes Sam.

Dean scoffs. "Give me the greasiest thing you've got." He thanks the interruption from their previous conversation. He knows in theory that he shouldn't be worried that Sam would leave him now but he already did once when he went to Stanford so the doubt is always in the back of his mind.

Jo's eyes are still on Sam, watching his cheeks turn a light pink color after she winks at him. She stifles a chuckle before finally moving her eyes over to Dean. "One bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon. Got it." She says, knowing she won't need to write it down.

"I'll take a salad with Italian dressing." Sam mumbles, taken back by the woman's odd behavior. Did Jo have a crush on him? Or was she simply just messing around with his head? He wasn't usually the flirty type, and he especially wasn't usually the one to get hit on.

Dean looks between the two for a second and shakes his head to clear the odd atmosphere. He pats Sam on the shoulder as he scoots back off the bar stool. "Gotta take a leak." he throws over his shoulder.

Jo watches as Dean wanders off, though it isn't long before her eyes are back on Sam yet again. She manages a small smile, twirling the end of her long blond hair. "I guess I'll be right back." She says, heading back behind the doors again to tell Ash their order. She starts on the salad, before a thought comes to mind.

Sam shakes his head, wondering if maybe, _maybe_ , he was just reading the signs wrong. Jo didn't flirt with hunters. So why would she start now? And with himself of all people? He takes another sip of beer as Jo comes sauntering back over to him with a glass of ice water, condensation gathering on Jo's hand.

"I figured I'd bring you a water. I know you don't like-" Jo can feel the glass slipping out of her hand. She tries her best to grab onto it again, but it's really no use. And, soon enough, Sam's crotch is soaked, a few ice cubes piled between his legs just to add insult to injury.

Sam doesn't move a muscle. He had seen the whole thing happen, almost as if it had been in slow motion. He can only last a few seconds, before the cold becomes too much. He stands, the ice falling to the ground with a few light thuds. He looks down at his pants, and then back up at Jo. Before he can even say anything, Jo's finally recovered and ready to step in.

"Oh. Sh-shit. Sam, I'm so sorry." Jo gets out after a few tries of speaking. She takes her white rag back out, not even thinking about where the water fell as she starts to try and dry Sam's pant leg off. She starts near the thigh area, slowly moving inward.

A coughs heard from the side. "Well…." Dean starts, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "What do we have here Sammy? Didn't know you liked them so fiesty." He slowly saunters the rest of the way over to his brother and just silently observes the situation..

Sam tenses up, moving his head to look over at his brother. "I… _fiesty_? She spilt water on me, Dean. Not like she did it on purpose." He replies, not noticing the look on Jo's face. "Nothing was going on here." He adds. "Would you quit acting so protective?" He mumbles, fighting back another blush.

"Well _Sammy._ I _am_ your big brother. I'm supposed to be protective of you." He leans into Sam's side and puts his hand on the other's lower back. "I wouldn't be a good one if I didn't watch out for you." He adds as he slowly slides his hand lower and lower until it is on the other's right cheek. He gives Sam's ass a nice little squeeze before moving up a bit more and hooking his thumb in the taller's back pocket. "Right Sammy?"

Sam had figured that Dean wouldn't do anything too overprotective, or 'boyfriend'-ish. But apparently he had figured wrong if the squeeze to his ass was any indication. His breath caught in his throat, his cheeks redder than they had been all night. "D-Dean…" He stutters out. He wants to tell his brother this is a stupid idea. That they're making a scene. But there isn't many people in the diner still.

Jo furrows her eyebrows, wet cloth forgotten in her hand as she had watched the whole exchange. The confusion on her face is obvious as she wordlessly excuses herself, making her way back behind the counter. Her eyes are back on the two _brothers_ , if she could even call them that, not paying any attention to the footsteps approaching her.

"Jo!" Ellen whisper-shouts. She grabs her arm and pulls her in closer. "Don't bother with either of them." She tells her daughter. She could see it. She could see that the bond that Sam and Dean both shared was more than just a brotherly bond. But apparently Jo couldn't.

"What are you talking about?" Jo asks, a frown on her lips as she tears her eyes off of Sam and Dean finally. "Last time Dean was here, he was the one flirting with me. Suddenly neither of them see me like that?" She questions. "Did I do something…?"

"Oh Hun." Ellen tuts. "It isn't you. They're just too caught up in their own little world." She pats her daughter on the shoulder reassuringly. "Now run along. There are more people to serve."

Ellen looks over to the two boys and smiles at their antics. It might be considered taboo but what the two of them have is the purest kind of love she has ever witnessed. And it isn't any of her business anyway.

"Ahh I'm so full!" Dean groans as he pushed his plate away. He's still a little grumpy about the situation he had walked out to earlier but he wasn't going to admit it. He looks over to his brother and smiles to himself. He might be a brat but he is _my_ brat.

Sam, whose pants are still rather wet and cold, starts to get a bit antsy in his seat. He can't think about anything other than the hand that had been on his ass earlier, _Dean's_ hand on his ass, even giving it a squeeze. And the somewhat protective finger that had gone in his back pocket….

He shifts in his seat again, swallowing thickly. His salad is only half gone, but he isn't too interested in eating the rest of it as his mind was focused on enjoying something else. His eyes trailed over his brother's body and he can practically feel the wet material of his jeans get a little tighter. "I think it's about time we head out." He says, voice uneven and breathy.

Dean catches the change in Sam's tone and immediately perks up. "Yeah.. Yeah okay Sammy. Let's go." He slides off his stool and waits for Sam to stand up. He leans over his brothers shoulder making it look like he is just placing the money for the food on the bar.

"And I'll show you exactly _who_ you belong to." he whispers just loud enough for Sam to hear.

**It has been way too long you guys! And I'm so glad to be back with my editor/friend person thing. So yes. Hopefully there's gonna be more to come in the future.**

** Where to find Vicky:

Wattpad: vicky30312

AO3: vicky30312 **

**Buh-bye for now!**


End file.
